gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Faggio
5/5 (TBOGT) 3/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) Chopper Bike (dials) |inttxd = Chopper Bike |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = faggio (All games) faggio2 (TBoGT & GTA V) |handlingname = MOPED (3D Universe) FAGGIO (TBoGT & GTA V) |textlabelname = FAGGIO (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (GTA LCS & GTA VCS only) (GTA V; Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 (TBOGT) 30 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% Blue Plate - 30% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Faggio Sport }} The Faggio (pronounced FAH•jee•oh) is a that appeared in every game since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City except Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Principe in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Faggio is a motor scooter, meant to parody the and scooter lineup. The vehicle is one of the few vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series that has remained virtually unchanged. Design 3D Universe The Faggio's appearance remained virtually unchanged throughout the 3D Universe, being based on a . Notable changes are the addition of either a colorable trim in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas or a chrome one in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, around the front area and the rear sides. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The classic Faggio does not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned, but a modern counterpart was instead used for both games as a result of the game's settings. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Faggio (named Faggio Ultra in the beta) returns, retaining its classic appearance from the 3D Universe, but with a circular headlight and features exotic seat covers in purple velvet, or with leopard or zebra skin patterns. This version now has a single tail light and is placed on the lower side of the rear end. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Faggio remains unchanged from the TBoGT model and is now manufactured by Principe. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Powered by a small two-stroke engine, the Faggio is the slowest and the most low-powered motorcycle in each of the four games in which the vehicle appears, but makes up for this with its excellent maneuverability, acceleration, and lightweight. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Faggio has better acceleration and top speed than it does in other games (this only works if one push the left analog stick forward 1/4 from the middle), second only to the Freeway, but the acceleration remains the same. The Faggio is stated to weight 350kg in all 3D Universe games. 3D Universe Overview ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Although the Faggio is cosmetically different than the modern version, both perform exactly the same and share the same engine sound, handling and name. The Faggio has a powerful single-cylinder engine coupled to a CVT drivetrain (despite shifting gears), its handling has been greatly changed and improved top speed, thus it is no longer a slow motorbike in the game. The Faggio is unusually the easiest vehicle to use when performing long wheelies, possibly due to its high center of gravity and shorter wheelbase compared to other motorbikes in the game. When at top speed, the Faggio can slowly outrun any heavy motorcycles, particularly choppers such as the Zombie, the Freeway or the Hellfury. GTA IV Overview (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, its performance is now extremely poor compared to the previous renditions. Acceleration is average, but is very lacking when compared with the modern variant from GTA IV. As expected from its weak engine, top speed is mediocre, and the vehicle lacks sufficient torque and acceleration to even climb moderately steep inclines. Handling is precise, but this could be a problem at high speeds where stability is favored over sharp handling. The vehicle's open air design leaves the player vulnerable to gunfire, and the fact that the player can easily be knocked off of the bike makes it a very poor choice for a getaway vehicle. Overall, these performance traits result in the Faggio returning as the slowest motorcycle again. Performing a wheelie at a sufficient speed will cause the bike to bounce slightly, compressing the suspension and thus increasing RPMs. This paradoxically allows the Faggio to reach speeds of over 100 mph, although only slight steering adjustments can be made as to avoid losing control. Its other variants do not have this quirk. The sound of the vehicle's single-cylinder engine sounds almost electrical, yet it still possesses a CVT gearbox. GTA V Overview (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Faggio-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' Vehicle is limited to Bulletproof Tires and Tire Smokes. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V Faggio-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Faggio on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Faggio-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Faggio on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2013. Faggio-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Faggio on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Faggio-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Faggio in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. Faggio-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Faggio in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Gun Runner - An infinite number of gang members will chase you during the whole mission. They approach in groups of four, riding Faggios. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Stop the Press - Ned Burner uses a Faggio to escape while Toni chases him on another parked one. Both of them have unique colors. Ned's has a yellow color and Toni's has a light blue color. Both of them can be saved in a garage after the mission. *Car-azy Car Give Away - The Faggio is one of the 16 vehicles wanted by Love Media for their Car-azy Car Give Away. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Faggio is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It is used in the Hold the Wheel Freemode Event, where the target vehicle is in Chumash. *The player will respawn on a Faggio if killed during the CEO challenge "Point-to-Point". *Can appear in the "Bargaining Chips" Casino Work, where a parked one must be found at the Pacific Bluffs Country Club. Notable Owners *Ken Rosenberg *Ned Burner owns a unique yellow Faggio as seen in Stop the Press. *Trevor Philips Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *By a skip, a block away from safe houses in Vice Point, Vice City. *The alley next to Ken Rosenberg's office in Ocean Beach, Vice City. *Near a bench not far behind the Police Station in Washington Beach. *Sometimes is found parked behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos. *East Beach, Los Santos. *Mulholland, Los Santos *Near Burger Shot in Redsands East, Las Venturas (starts courier mission). *Missionary Hill, San Fierro. *Blackfield, Las Venturas. *El Corona, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Outside the FIDL supermarket in Portland View, Portland *AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, Portland. *In an alley in Chinatown with steps bringing you to the roof, Portland (Starts Scooter Shooter). *Near Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Near the Liberty City Community College at Liberty Campus, Staunton Island. *Can be obtained during mission "Stop the Press". ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Vice Point, Vice City. *Next to a small trailer east of the Vice Point Police Station in Vice Point. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Parked in a fenced-in parking lot on Topaz Street between Exeter and Denver Avenue, Northern Middle Park. *Can also be found parked across the street from Luis' Apartment. *Spawns commonly when the player is driving a Stretch. *Spawns at the Francis International Airport parking lot when driving in a Ripley. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $5,000. *When the player switches to Trevor, he can be riding one and stalking another Faggio driver while randomly shouting " ". **It also appears with Trevor's custom license plate and the worn red color. *They are commonly found around Mirror Park. *Two unique colored ones can be found at the gate of the Richman Mansion in Richman. *Two of three occasionally be found outside the Parsons Rehabilitation Center in Richman Glen, accompanied by paparazzi. *Rarely, a Faggio may spawn at the Los Santos Customs in Burton. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $5,000. *Spawns in traffic in the urban areas. Trivia General *"Faggio" is Italian for "beech". However, the name is presumably a portmanteau of "faggot" and Piaggio, given the inferior performance of the scooter in comparison to other bikes. *The default radio station for the Faggio are: **''TBoGT: TBA **GTA V: WorldWide FM *In the Rockstar's videogame, '' , there is a vehicle that shares the design of the HD Universe rendition of the Faggio. 3D Universe *During the development of GTA Vice City, the Faggio was simply known as the Moped. *In GTA San Andreas, the Faggio's right turn blinker lights up as though it was a brake light, along with the actual brake light above it. *The Faggio and Freeway are the only vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories that are only available in black. *The files will reveal that the Faggio has actually three gears instead of one. However, there are no gear changing sounds or animations in the game, likely due to its poor speed disabling it to even change into another gear by normal means. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''GTA V's rendition of the Faggio's description on Southern San Andreas Super Autos is a reference to the real Vespa's common association with hipster culture. *Before Update 1.06, the Faggio was listed on '''Southern San Andreas Super Autos' as the Pegassi Faggio. However, the manufacturer was then changed to Principe. This may be done because Lamborghini or Ducati in real life does not create scooters. Although, when riding the Faggio with the 1.06 update, it still is named the Pegassi Faggio, so it may be a glitch or just an oversight to change the name. **However, in the Bikers update, the Faggio Mod is listed on the website and in the in-game text as manufactured by Pegassi, which suggests the original Faggio manufacturer listing on the website is in error. *The Faggio's poor performance in GTA V is likely an accurate representation to its real-life counterpart. The classic Vespa are widely known for its heavy weight, resulting in sluggish acceleration and it takes a long time to reach high speeds, however it makes up with better handling and durability. *The fact that the Faggio commonly spawns in Mirror Park, a neighbourhood popular with Hipsters, reflects the fact that in real life, the Vespa has gained renewed popularity amongst young adults. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In GTA Online, it can be selected in a race as a Utility vehicle despite being a motorcycle, most likely due to its poor performance. See Also *Faggio Mod - Mod counterpart. *Faggio Sport - Modern counterpart, formerly named Faggio. *Mod Scooter - Grand Theft Auto: London equivalent. *Pizza Boy *Noodle Boy *Ventoso - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalent. Navigation }}de:Faggio es:Faggio pl:Faggio Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles manufactured by Principe Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class